


Power Over Mind and Body

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: And he's the only one who is seen on fire when he's angry, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Donnie does, Fire Powers, His weapon is made of fire, Humor, Inspired by HTTYD 3, Mikey breathes fire now, THIS IS A THING, Who says dragons don't exist?, as far as i remember, at least it should be, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: There are many things that Mikey is capable of, and his brothers know that.The capability of him breathing fire, setting himself ablaze on command, and being able to disappear after doing so, is not something his brothers expected, however.





	Power Over Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> I want this. We need this.

"Come on... just a little more... you can do this..."

"Do what?"

Mikey screamed, jumping up from his position on his hammock, and dropping his phone. With a groan, Mikey sat up, looking at his phone. The young turtle had engaged in a game of phone chess with April, and was just about to make the perfect move. Of course, that was before Leo walked in.

"Leo! I was so close to beating April in phone chess! You made me make the wrong move!" Mikey whined, standing and dropping his phone on his hammock.

"Aww, I'm sorry bud. If it makes ya feel better, I've beaten April at phone chess plenty of times! I can help you next game." Leo offered.

"No, it's fine. It's just a game, anyways." Mikey replied, smiling at the head pat he'd received. "Why'd you even come in here?"

"Oh yeah! Donnie tapped into a police scanner, and said that there was a call about some suspicious activity near that weird museum. Genius wants to know if you wanna come with us to scope the area out." Leo explained.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do!" Mikey shouted, following his immediate older brother into the kitchen, where Raph and Donnie had gathered.

"Took you long enough." Raph chuckled.

"Sorry. Mikey was in an intense game of phone chess." Leo chimed, pushing Mikey forward.

"Yes, well, whilst I commemorate Michael for his interest in chess, I must draw your focus to the task at hand. It sounds like we're dealing with two of our favorite villains. Repo, and Meat Sweats." Donnie announced, earning groans.

While it was true that the brothers enjoyed bringing justice to New York, it wasn't uncommon for them to get choosy with who they preferred to deal with. They quite literally had a list of villains they preferred to fight. Worm man, Hypno, Todd (who really wasn't even a villain to begin with), the Seno Brothers, Meat Sweats, Repo, Baron Draxum, and Big Mama at the bottom. This list would have been helpful if the villains actually appeared in the order of the list, but it didn't. Which sucked.

"Okay, I'm suddenly not in the mood to fight. Can we just let them off with a warning?" Leo inquired.

Donnie hissed, earning a growl in return. Raph rolled his eyes, and Mikey began toying with his claws, both males deciding not to get involved with what would most likely be a brief dominance match between the twins. Something else that wasn't uncommon. Don't get them wrong, they loved each other, but it could get a bit awkward with twins of the same stubborn level in the same living space from time to time.

"Hey, Donnie? Shouldn't we be focusing on the task at hand?" Raph asked, bringing the twins out of their brief match.

"Right! Let's go! We may be able to catch them if we move fast!" Donnie replied, leading his brothers out of the lair.

"Heheh, nice toy you got there. What's it gonna do? Growl at the villains?" Leo teased, referring to the robotic hound that was running alongside the turtles.

"If you must know, Leon, the Correction-9 is programmed to debilitate, and eliminate the source of any creature it can get its maw on." Donnie responded.

"Whoa. Not bad." Leo hummed, fist bumping Donnie before stopping at the edge of the building the brothers were perched on. "Hold up! Villains at nine o'clock!"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at their arms, drawing an annoyed groan from Leo.

"Not that nine o'clock!  _That_ nine o'clock!" Leo huffed, gesturing to a nearby museum, where Repo and Meat Sweats were gathering random artifacts.

"For your information, Leon, that would be 0600 hours." Donnie corrected.

"I won't hesitate to growl at you again." Leo muttered.

"Hang on, what's that?" Mikey inquired, pointing to a shiny object in Repo's arms.

Donnie hummed, pulling down his goggles, and looking at the information that surrounded the object. According to the goggles, the object was of mystic origins, and its purpose was to unleash havoc among its surrounding area when activated. Not surprisingly.

"Looks like an object of unspeakable doom." Donnie answered.

"Hmm. Well, it's shiny. And I want it!" Mikey shouted, jumping down from the building.

"Mikey! NO!" Raph, Donnie, and Leo shouted, reaching out in a futile attempt to keep their baby brother from rushing towards the villains.

"I swear, of all the half-minded, easily distracted, baby-faced, dumb-dumbs." Donnie groaned, pressing a button on his wrist band, and sending the Correction-9 after Mikey.

The Correction-9 barked, easily catching up with Mikey, and growling as it slid in front of him. Mikey looked back to his brothers, pouting. The young teen was met with disappointed looks, which only intensified as Raph, Donnie, and Leo got closer.

"Michael, remember that talk we had? The one about rushing off into danger without planning forward?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Mikey huffed.

"And, what did we agree on?" Donnie continued.

"That I wouldn't do it anymore." Mikey replied.

"Exactly. These two are probably the most dangerous mutants we deal with! Why would you blindly rush into a situation like this?" Raph asked.

"Maybe it's 'cause he thinks he could beat us in a solo fight." a voice chuckled.

The brothers turned to see Repo and Meat Sweats moving closer. Meat Sweats had his handy-dandy meat tenderizer, and Repo with his sharp-as-knives claws.

"Now, I'm  _really_ gonna repo your lives." Repo chuckled.

"And I'm going to eat the remains." Meat Sweats added.

The brothers pulled out their weapons, bounding towards Repo and Meat Sweats in no time. A battle broke out not even seconds later, and precious artifacts were thrown and caught, tossed and retrieved, and punted and received.

"Just give up now! You won't beat us once Draxum gets this stuff!" Repo scoffed, throwing Leo onto the ground.

"Uh, yeah, which is kinda why we're trying to stop that from happening!" Leo replied, hopping back up, and launching himself towards Repo once more.

Meanwhile, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were trying to round up Meat Sweats' minis. The task was daunting, and very much time consuming. Every few seconds, one of the three brothers battling Meat Sweats, would be tossed to the ground, and dog-piled, having to be saved by the other two before something went even more awry.

"Agh! Get off me! You stupid pigs!" Mikey shouted, grunting as his head was pinned onto the ground.

"Mikey! Hold on! We'll help ya! We're just a bit shorthanded at the moment!" Raph assured, voice strained.

Mikey yelped, gasping as his weapon was stolen, and thrown to the side. Now, Mikey was almost completely defenseless, and the minis knew that. And, with that knowledge, they pulled in mini meat tenderizers, preparing to bring them down on Mikey's body.

"NO! LET. ME.  _GO!"_   Mikey screamed, taking in a deep breath, before an explosion rang throughout the area.

Everyone stopped fighting, looking at the smoke cloud that was emitted, and putting on slightly concerned expressions as the minis that were attacking Mikey suddenly ran out of the cloud, squealing in terror. Before the smoke could clear, none other than Mikey walked out slowly, on all fours, and-

"OHMIGOSH! HE'S ON FIRE!" Raph screamed.

Mikey hissed, taking in another deep breath, and shooting out a ball of fire towards Repo with a loud roar. The man-turned-mantis cursed, jumping out of the way, and rushing towards the truck which harbored the artifacts that had been collected. The mutant didn't get very far, however, before he was pinned down.

"Hold on! Don't do this! I promise this won't happen again!" Repo shouted.

"I'm sure it won't. Mikey! Do it!" Leo encouraged, raising an eye ridge once the instruction was ignored.

In a flash, Mikey's body extinguished itself, and he backed away from Repo, growls following the action. Repo backed away as well, eyes wide.

"I'm feeling generous today. But, if I ever see you, or any other villain here again, I won't hold back." Mikey warned.

"Of course! We wouldn't want any fatalities now! Would we?" Repo chuckled darkly.

"MIKEY! BEHIND YOU! HE'S GONNA-"

Mikey turned around in a flash, spewing out a large fireball at Meat Sweats, who had reformed into his original state. A loud hiss escaped from Mikey's mouth, and he began to chase Meat Sweats and Repo away, spewing out one more fireball as a warning that he was beyond serious. Once the villains were far enough away, Mikey calmed down, turning to his brothers and smiling. His brothers looked back with their own smiles, pride evident on their faces. And, with that pride, came the loud shout of:

"HOLY FIZZLE! HE CAN BREATHE FIRE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And he just burst into flames?!"

"Yeah! It was  _awesome!_ _"_

April's eyes were wide, and she looked at Mikey with admiration. Said teen was currently sitting confidently on Splinter's chair, a smirk on his face as he was looked over by Donnie. The brothers had returned home with a multitude of questions on their tongues, and it near drove Mikey insane, as he had no idea how he did what he'd done for himself.

"I have a theory, that the ooze in your blood, has mixed with some sort of gene, chemical, or hormone, somehow creating a kerosene substitute along your scales. This must have sparked a chain reaction around your body when you got angry. Add on to that, the heat of the minis, and you've got the perfect concoction for such a feat." Donnie muttered, running a small scalpel along a patch of scales, in an attempt to collect said mixture.

"Well, whatever caused it, was the birth of one of the most epic things I've ever seen!" Raph shouted.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate your praise." Mikey chimed.

"Don't let it go to your head, young mutant. You're still very much in trouble for bounding off the way you did." Donnie chided.

Mikey rolled his eyes, looking to the side cheekily as he set himself ablaze for a millisecond, driving Donnie to back away with a scream. Raph and Leo gave taunting laughs, and Mikey giggled, giving his best puppy-eyed look in response to the annoyed glare he received.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I can't control it!" Mikey whimpered.

"Sure you can't." Donnie scoffed, flicking Mikey's snout.

"Hey, let him have a little fun. He doesn't normally get moments like this." April lightly scolded, giving a gentle punch to Donnie's arm.

"And why do you think that is? Need I remind you about the time he broke his leg, just because he managed to pull off that back-to-front tuck one time?" Donnie asked.

Mikey blushed heavily, pulling his head into his shell and muttering.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Donnie inquired. "Is someone embarrassed because he did a little mess up?"

"NO!" Mikey squeaked, voice echoing through his shell. "Stop talking about it!"

"Talking about what? The little misstep of yours? How you slipped on your skateboard? Is that what you want me to stop talking about?"

"YES!" Mikey shouted, head popping back out of his shell. "You're being mean!"

"Oh no! I don't want to be mean! Such a ghastly thing to say about me! Your own brother!" Donnie dramatically gasped.

Raph and Leo chuckled, while April shook her head with a smile. It was always cute when Donnie and Mikey "argued" like this.

"Cut it out!" Mikey huffed. "I'm warning you!"

"Alas, I doubt you will be able to make due on that threat- JEEPERS CREEPERS!" Donnie screamed, dodging a fireball that was spewed at him.

"Hey! Alright! Time to set down some ground rules for this fire power!" Raph announced. "Mikey, no spitting fireballs at the family. Donnie and Leo, no annoying Mikey to the point where he has to. And April, try to keep watch on them when you can."

April nodded, and the twins groaned. Mikey simply jumped down from his place on Splinter's chair, walking into the dojo to practice with his new power. Five shots was all it took to blow up the punching bag, and two much bigger shots were all it took to destroy the training dummy. With a proud laugh, Mikey turned to a nearby target, taking in a deep breath, and releasing nothing more than a puff of air.

Confused, Mikey attempted to launch another fireball. The attempt failed, and Mikey whined, now attempting to set himself ablaze, growling once that failed as well. Great! Looks like Mikey had a shot limit! That would be  _so helpful_ during a battle with multiple villains! Which could only mean one thing.

Mikey was going to have to refrain from relying on his fire powers in battle.

"Isn't that fantastic?" Mikey muttered, lying down on the floor in newfound boredom.

"Whoa. Someone's been doing some damage." Leo chimed, walking into the dojo and sitting next to Mikey. "Why'd you stop?"

"Shot limit." was all that Mikey said.

Leo nodded in understanding, patting Mikey's shell reassuringly. This didn't help the shot limit problem, but it did help Mikey feel a bit better. With a sigh, Mikey leant into the touch, smiling at the gentle scratching that he received.

"You're a big baby." Leo chuckled.

"Big baby wants pizza." Mikey chimed.

"You have legs." Leo replied, standing up.

Mikey pouted, but stood nonetheless, following Leo into the kitchen. A small box of pizza was on the table, and the two younger brothers grabbed their own slices, happily humming as they munched on their favorite food. A bit of paprika began to tickle Mikey's nose, and he whimpered, drawing in a breath, before letting out a loud sneeze, a large blast of green coloured fire- which left a large hole in the wall -escaping from his mouth.

Mouths gaped, Mikey and Leo stared at each other in shock, before smiling mischievously.

This was gonna be pretty fun to experiment with.

Behind Donnie's shell, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright! We have peppers, meats, candies, and milk!" Leo announced, setting the foods and drink on the kitchen table. "Choose your first poison."

Mikey chose a small bundle of candies, chewing the confections before swallowing them, shrugging once they were down.

"I don't feel any- WHOO BABY!" Mikey screamed, body bursting into a blue coloured flame, leading him to run around excitedly.

"Mm-hm. Candy means blue." Leo muttered, writing down the information on a notepad. "Extinguish!"

It took a few seconds, but Mikey finally managed to sit still long enough for Leo to put the fire out with a fire extinguisher. Mikey shivered, shaking the foam off, and looking over the next few foods. Meat was next, and there were all different kinds. From the test, it was concluded that pork and beef had the least effect (producing a light red flame), while chicken, lamb, and quail had the most volatile effect (Producing a dark green flame).

"Okay, on to peppers!" Leo shouted excitedly, hoping that the peppers would do something awesome.

They didn't. The hottest flame they made was orange in colour.

"That was lame." Leo muttered. "I guess that leaves us with milk."

Mikey grabbed the cup of milk he'd been offered, chugging the drink down, and tensing, panting and squealing loudly. Leo suddenly went into full protection mode, prepared to do whatever needed. That time never came, however, as Mikey suddenly stood, screaming before shooting a fireball, running forwards, and jumping into the flame, completely disappearing after doing so. Leo's mouth fell open, and he laughed in shock, looking around for any sign of his baby brother.

"Mikey? Hey, where'd you go?!" Leo asked, gasping dramatically as Mikey suddenly reappeared. "This... is...  _AWESOME!_ You can disappear!"

"I disappeared? Cool!" Mikey shouted back, rushing up to Leo, and hugging the older.

Leo reciprocated the action, both brothers pulling back after a few seconds. Sure, Donnie was gonna be pissed when he found out that the two had been experimenting without permission, but this was honestly too mind-blowing for Mikey and Leo to care.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble." Mikey giggled.

"I know, isn't it great?" Leo replied.

The two snickered, deciding to keep quiet about their discoveries for the time being. Which led the brothers to simply pretend that the discoveries never happened. Though, they did giggle and whisper about it from time to time.

"You two have been acting like school girls. My question is: why?" April inquired, referring to Mikey and Leo, who had decided to do their giggling and whispering during a movie night in the lair.

"No reason." Leo replied, drawing another giggle from Mikey.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the Queen of England. Spill the beans." Raph chuckled.

"Should we?" Mikey asked.

"Think they'll be able to handle it?" Leo replied, he and Mikey snickering at the question.

"Boys." April huffed.

"Okay! Okay! Mikey, if you would?" Leo chimed.

The young Box Turtle nodded, backing up to a considerable distance from his brothers and best friend, before spewing out a fireball, bounding forward on all fours, and jumping into the flames, completely disappearing once he did so. Raph, Donnie, and April had reactions that almost perfectly emulated Leo's.

"Where did he go?!" Raph asked, looking around.

"I have no idea! Mikey! Do the scale thing!" Leo replied.

Mikey trilled, his family's attention turned to him. Mikey, it seemed, had somehow managed to silently crawl onto the top of the projector, and his scales seemed to flip as they took their natural, moss green hue.

"The Chameleon Effect... your scales produce the Chameleon Effect!" Donnie gasped, rushing up to Mikey, and looking the younger over. "This is incredible! I can't believe that... wait a second. Leo? How did you know about this?"

"Oh! Uhh-"

"Hey! Why don't you tell us more about this Chameleon Effect, huh?" Mikey suggested, trying to keep the attention from Leo.

"Hold on. Have you two been experimenting?" Donnie asked, accusation in his tone.

"What?! Why would we do that?" Leo replied, breaking into a sweat.

"Oh please, you're a terrible liar! You two  _know_ how I feel about experiments without my supervision!" Donnie chided, crossing his arms.

"Why are you lecturing us?! It's not like we could have hurt ourselves!" Leo scoffed.

"Yeah! We didn't even do that much! All we mainly did was see how food affected me, how drinks affected me, and what types of exercise make me go off the walls crazy!" Mikey announced, arms stretched out wide. "Wanna see the results?"

Donnie growled, but nodded nonetheless, genuinely curious to see what his brothers had managed to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, so we figured out that certain meats make his fire hotter, but not to the point where it could kill someone with one hit. We concluded that pork and beef don't really do much, whereas chicken, quail, and lamb turn his fire green. Milk is what we used to find out about his disappearing trick, and candy makes his fire blue. Peppers have no effect. In terms of exercise, Mikey responds better when he's running, but it has to be on all fours. I'm guessing that it has to do with kinetic buildup or something." Leo explained, reading over the notes on his notepad.

"Uh-oh. Leo's using big words. This can't be good." Raph joked. "He might be getting smarter."

"Har-har. Look, I'm still upset with you two, but I'm impressed as well." Donnie sighed, unsure of one singular emotion to devote himself to.

"Aren't you glad that we saved you some of the trouble?" Mikey asked teasingly, shrinking at the furious glare he was sent. "Sorry..."

"What was that for? It was a genuine question." April remarked, surprised by Donnie's response to Mikey's question.

"That may be so, but he still went against my rules.  _Willingly_." Donnie hissed.

Mikey whimpered, a wave of guilt suddenly crashing over him. No one said anything to address it, so Mikey disappeared into his shell, repeatedly apologizing for disobeying the rule. Out of his own type of guilt, Donnie groaned.

"Michael, don't get upset. I didn't mean for that to come off so harshly." Donnie chimed, placing a hand on Mikey's carapace.

"But you're still mad at me." Mikey whimpered, his muffled voice echoing throughout his shell.

"Well, you  _did_ break my rule." Donnie muttered.

"That was because I didn't want you to push me over my limit!" Mikey shouted.

"I would only do so to find out what your limit is! I don't want you doing too much, and then passing out during battle!" Donnie huffed.

No one said anything in response to that, and Mikey came out of his shell, wiping his eyes.

"You don't?" Mikey asked softly.

"Why would I? You're my baby brother. I want to test your abilities, but I also want to know what to do to keep you from hurting yourself." Donnie whispered.

"Oh. I guess I didn't think of it that way." Mikey hummed, feeling a bit silly.

"Don't worry about it. Just be glad that we're on the same page." Donnie chuckled, pressing a hand against Mikey's snout.

"Aww! Brotherly bonding! I want in!" April shouted, hugging Mikey and Donnie close.

"I want a hug!" Leo shouted, joining in.

Raph joined in as well, picking his brothers and April up, and earning laughs.

"Hold up! Hold on! I'm getting an alert!" Donnie announced, looking at his wrist band. "Hypno's raiding a zoo."

"Yes! The perfect time to test Mikey's powers even more!" Leo shouted, earning a glare from the others. "I mean... that is, if it's allowed."

"This is gonna be a really awkward battle..." Mikey sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! I have one! Tell me how magicians do that cool trick, where they cut people in half, and the person's still alive!" Leo shouted, dodging a few attacks Hypno had sent.

"Will you stop it with the questions?!" Hypno growled, easily fighting off Donnie and Leo, while also keeping Raph at bay. "Why don't you send in someone a bit less annoying to fight?"

"Alright, you asked for it." Leo chuckled, whistling loudly.

The fight paused, and a loud buildup of sound approached the scene, before a fireball was launched towards Hypno, just barely missing the magician-turned-hippo. Donnie groaned, realizing that Mikey was going to need a  _lot_ of training to get a perfect aim. Hypno looked around in shock, yelping as he was pinned down by Mikey, who then decided to reveal himself.

"Hello!" Mikey chimed cheerfully. "And  _goodbye_."

Mikey reared back, taking in a breath, and preparing to shoot out a fireball.

"Michael! NO!" Donnie shouted, causing Mikey to stop.

The youngest of the brothers whimpered, looking to Donnie with a guilty expression, hissing as he was thrown back. While Mikey was distracted, Hypno took this time to throw down a smoke bomb, leaving him to be the one to disappear. Mikey growled, recollecting himself, and sneezing, standing and accepting the group hug he was rewarded with.

"Mikey! That was  _great!_ This'll make fighting villains so much easier!" Leo shouted.

"That is, after we get a hold on your aim and control skills." Donnie chuckled.

"Aww man..." Mikey groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just basically turned Mikey into a Light Fury. Like, what?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turtle power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188963) by [ThePurplePantherCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat)




End file.
